Endless belts for use in fusing and laminating are known which comprise a base fabric having a coating of polytetra fluoroethylene (P.T.F.E.) applied thereto. Whilst the base fabric is normally of woven open-ended form, the ends being subsequently joined, it is preferred that such fabrics are woven endless thus avoiding seam mark-off.
Smoothness of surface is an important consideration in fusing and laminating belts, particularly in the case of belts for use in the context of high quality fine fabric laminations, and undue prominence at the belt surface of the underlying weave pattern can give rise to unacceptable marking in the fabric lamination.